


Don't mess with Dragon's Breath

by doglesbian



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Consensual, F/F, Macro/Micro, Mouth Play, Transformation, nullification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doglesbian/pseuds/doglesbian
Summary: On your endless adventures you meet a friendly dragon lady! Her breath has neat effects.(reader is genital neutral <3)
Relationships: Ender Dragon (Minecraft)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Don't mess with Dragon's Breath

After a lengthy time exploring you finally found something new. Confusing halls and a mysterious portal later, and you were on a small, floating island of white stone with a pitch black sky, dotted with high, rough towers of obsidian. With no other real ideas, you dig out your climbing gear and try to see what's exactly with these spires.

At the very top of a climb that leaves you a bit exhausted is an odd crystal, floating and bobbing and glowing. Your curiosity gets the best of you, you get close, and…

The explosion that destroys the crystal knocks you off the spire, and you're lucky enough to have the backup plan you keep on for more dangerous climbs. The parachute pulls just fine, carefully depositing you on the white stone ground, feeling blessed for not being sent into the seemingly endless void quite near. 

You're not sure you're safe yet though, hearing a rumbling and seeing a dark streak across the darker sky. When the massive creature lands in front of you you scramble to unpin your hindering parachute, and by the time you're ready to run it's too late to. You throw stones at it, now recognizing the draconic form, and they plonk off with no more response than an eye roll.

It breathes deep and odd, and you already know the dangers of dragon breath. You close your eyes and prepare to be incinerated.

But the breath doesn't kill you as you hear it. Poison? You hold your breath for as long as you can, even though it's fruitless. You breathe deep of the air, and it's a heady scent that doesn't hurt, but it does give you strange feelings. Your eyes flutter open as a nice warmth goes through your whole body. When your breath comes down from being held it's heavy and slow, and as you stare into the dragon's eyes and start trying to process things, you can tell your thoughts are hazy, and you tilt your head at your sort-of attacker.

"Are you calm now?" The voice is rumbly, almost growling, but filled with a relaxing softness. 

You nod slowly, and start taking in her shape- she’s so large that even with how much she's lowered herself she still has to tilt her head down to look at you. Her scales dazzlingly glitter up close, and her eyes have an entrancing, piercing purple gaze to them, even with the soft face she’s wearing.

“Sorry about that. Didn’t want you freaking out any more than necessary.”

“I… hello… y-you...” It comes out breathy, whiny, and it surprises you to hear your own obviously aroused voice. Your fuzzy head starts to put together what that breath did to you.

She shushes you and gives you a gentle lick on your side. Her tongue is thin like a snake's, but with her size it's still enough to more than smother you if it were a few inches over.[]

"I can tell you’re new here. If you’d like I can take you to my place and help you out."

"Y-yeah… that's okay..." She extends a wing that you climb onto, in a mix of you crawling and her rolling you up. When you make it onto her back, you lay and hug her limply. She asks if you're ready to fly, and you stumble out an affirmation.

The flight is less turbulent than you expect physically, but it certainly gets to your head. Passing over vast stretches of emptiness is unnerving. 

Luckily, you have something else to keep your attention: your hips. Your body desperately begs you to grind against the smooth surface of her scales, for relief from the feelings in your groin. It takes all of your focus to keep still, to ignore the thoughts of " _ just a little, she won't notice, _ " and just being against her at all is only making it harder. It takes a short moment to notice once you've landed.

The home you've landed near is massive, a confusing mix between a natural cave and a built structure, made of smoothed white stone and light purple bricks. She leaves you on her back as she enters, considering at your size getting through the entrance would be a hike of its own.

On the inside it's lit by rods, scattered a little haphazardly across the ceiling. The furniture is very obviously made for a dragon, both in size and form- handles, objects and tools fit for unwieldy claws.

The place she rolls you off onto, however, is your size. Fit for average human hands, finely crafted and not entirely of local materials. You assume they were made by a different visitor. It's also pretty high up on one of the dragon's shelves, putting you closer to her level, but it's an easy trek down, inset ramps leading to the floor. There's even a pulley system that puts a big tarp over half the place, for privacy needs. It's… cozy. As if the dragon hadn't already made you feel safe this adds to it.

"Like it? I try to be accommodating to visitors." She's looking at you as you examine everything with a kind smile. "By the way…"

She very carefully, gently taps a claw against a container near you. Seeing those sharp tools of tearing act so delicate when they could turn you to shreds in a moment makes something stir in your stomach. Something nice.

"There's some bottles in here labeled 'anti-venom'. Should undo whatever you're feeling from my breath, haha…" she chuckles nervously. "Sorry about that. Just had to defuse the situation."

Her face shifts, a mix of light embarrassment and barely restrained… hunger. Of the lustful kind, lucky for you.

"If you like how it feels, however, we can certainly…  _ explore _ that. Drink up before you make that decision though."

You nod, not resisting the commanding tone she used. You rummage and find something minty green, correctly labelled. It tastes quite nice, like a melon smoothie, but it takes a moment to finish, on account of it also being thick as a smoothie.

She watches carefully and curiously while she fiddles with her own things. The heat in your body fades, your mind clears, you're calm.

Unfortunately, all having a clear head does is give you more room to think about how much you want her.

You call out, nervousness clear in your voice. "Miss dragon?"

She twists over to you and chuckles. "You can call me Jean."

"Oh, umm… Jean, would it be okay if we, explored, like you said?"

She responds with lightning speed, like she's been waiting. "Of course that's okay. Is that what you want?" 

You respond, your enthusiasm and embarrassment at odds in your voice. "Yeah, I want to feel like that again."

"Are you sure?" You take in her face a little more, see her mischievous smile, that waiting gaze. You understand now; she wants you to beg. 

"Y-yes, Jean, please… I want it…"

"Want what? I may have forgotten. Oh, and be specific." She punctuates some of her words by inching closer, that hungry, waiting gaze digging right into you. She looks so smug, like she knows she has you pinned.

It takes a moment to come up with a response. All your immediate thoughts are simple things like " _ you, your touch, anything, _ " and you don't think that's enough.

"Please, um, please use your scent- er, breath, on me again, and help me feel good and touch me, and um, I want to help you feel good too, so…" you kind of curl into yourself, trying not to get quiet because you can tell that if you do she'll just ask you to say it louder and it'll be even more embarrassing, "you can, um, use me as a toy, if you want…"

Smug smile still in place, she says one word, clear, effective. "Okay."

Your eyes go wide as claws shred through most of your clothes in seconds, leaving you exposed besides some scraps of cloth you compliantly shake off. It's sudden, exhilarating, surprising, and you spend a moment worrying about what clothes you have left in your pack and which outfit that was, and then there's a concentrated little puff of purple smoke in your face and you aren't worrying about much anymore.

Before you can even say a word she slides her tongue under your legs and scoops you up, with you scrambling to hold onto the slick surface. The way you grab it leaves your front side coated in dragon drool, warm and wet. The parts of you not protected by drool are exposed to alternating cool, dry air and hot, humid dragon breath as Jean breathes in and out. Before either of you start moving again you're already stimulated beyond belief, but it isn't long before you both start shifting. She worms her wild tongue playfully and shifts you around, careful to keep the tip curled so you don't slide off.

On your end, with the heat suffusing your body and the need pooling between your legs as the aphrodisiac starts to settle itself in, there’s little that could keep you from grinding yourself into her tongue. Pressing yourself harder against it, arms squirming to keep hold. When you’re not so engrossed in pleasure that you have to close your eyes, you’re greeted by a pair of unbelievably sharp, glaringly white teeth. You assumed she had some, but she somehow kept them concealed until now. Where you are now though, she’s giving you a free and possibly  _ very _ intentional look at them, based on that little stomach stir coming back to visit. You’re tantalizingly close to them, but too far to do much about it.

Out of habit you try to stifle your own rapturous noises, but it doesn’t last long. They make her giggle, sending a vibration through her all the way to you, making your own noises louder. She seems to be getting something out of this as well, based on some of her own noises that you’re pretty sure are moans. Those send trembles down your way too, every noise she makes giving you more of your own noise in a small loop.

It isn’t long, even though it feels like forever, before you feel yourself coming to a peak. Your whines get higher, your grinding gets slower, and she uncurls her tongue to drop you unceremoniously on her scaly palm. Your groan-whine is as clear as can be, and the moment you remember you can your arms dart to try and finish the job.

She coils her chunky fingers and sharp claws around you, holding you comfortably but tightly, tight enough that when your instinctual humping begins it’s not enough to do much of anything, giving off a final, long whine as you feel your peak float away.

“Aww, hush. We can’t let the fun end that quickly, can we?” She has quite the pleased smile with the bratty pout on your own face.

_ Quickly? _ You think to yourself, head too fuzzy and time too dilated to tell how long your rapturous moment of tongue-grinding lasted. She could say it was a whole day and you might believe her. 

She licks her lips. "What am I gonna do with you next… you know, my tongue is very sensitive. I could make you give it another massage while I blast you with aphrodisiacs until you're even more of a mess. Use you as a toy like you offered?"

It sounds like torture, but also like heaven. You think really hard to remember how to respond. A happy nod manages.

She unfurls her hand just enough to let your arms free, and you lazily dangle them out. You gasp as she pulls you into her mouth, a mash of fear and awe as your head passes the threshold of her teeth, shivering at the thought of grazing one.

It's dim and quite damp, edges of her mouth a deep blood red but her tongue the bright, stand-out pink you remember riding. It presses its way towards you and you get to work with a smile, pleased to get a chance to give back even if you're a bit miffed about getting edged. 

The feeling of it is pretty pleasant, you notice when you start taking it in more attentively. It's firm but has a nice squish, the drool's warm and nice, and it's a little bumpy, enough for you to curiously feel it out. 

That, and knowing you're making a girl feel nice, and the hope that you'll earn a chance to cum if you do good, all make you plenty eager and thorough in your given task. You think you're doing pretty good if her noises are anything to go by.

You try to get into a rhythmic trance before she gives you more aphrodisiac to breathe in; that way you don't lose any vigor once your head's fuzzy. You think you've gotten it by the time the intoxicating scent (is that melon?) hits your nose.

It's nothing compared to fresh air, but it's not hard to breathe. It takes deeper breaths to keep you good, though, which only speeds up the process of you losing practically all thought. You whimper and whine uncontrolled, and she pulls you out for only a moment to check that you're simply needy before she flashes her teeth back around you.

You lose time, thought, sense, everything fading away in favor of pure need and wriggling your body, hands still desperately working even if they've forgotten why.

It takes something special to knock you out of your trance. Your mouth has been held open for a while, for needy whining and huffing and drooling, but you go to close it to keep it from going dry, and you just can't quite put your lips together… you whimper in confusion and it comes out wrong with whatever's blocking it. Your arms waver in their kneading, and you're a bit shaken as she tugs you back out into the light (you may have forgotten there was a world outside her mouth.)

She gasps (you dimly, happily notice the drool rolling down her chin) and you look down in the brighter light to see what's wrong, noticing the black scales sitting on your upper arms. She seems startled and sets you down on your little small people setup as she dashes off to find… anything, hopefully.

You walk- er, crawl, since your legs are far from obeying you right now, to a mirror nearby and you see what's going on.

From your chest out scales have started blooming, not unlike Jean's, crawling slowly down your belly and arms, bit by bit up your neck. The one part not really patched to the rest yet is your tongue- narrow and snaky and you note as you play with new muscles, pretty prehensile. Without the longer snout to accommodate it, though, it's just flicking and flopping outside your mouth. It feels pretty silly, and you don a dopey grin around your tongue.

As you admire and touch the scales on your arm, you giggle and start to murmur things like "cute…" and some dimmed part of your brain registers you should be panicking but you just can't bring yourself to. Something about these changes just make you feel downright  _ giddy, _ it's all unfamiliar but it feels right, and you can't imagine feeling more content.

Later you'll feel lucky for that fact, considering the way Jean comes around the corner a long while later with a concerningly apologetic frown. It starts to fade into confusion as she notices your wide grin, quietly stammering, "is this- are you okay with this?"

Your mind's still plenty fuzzy, but you've still got yes/no questions in the bag. You give an excited nod. A bit of relief registers on her face before she snaps gracefully back into her seductive act, and you can still tell just a bit she's still frazzled from "oh jeez I just transformed someone by accident" but you don't see a reason to focus on it.

"To be honest, I'd thought by now you wouldn't have it in you to focus on anything but that crotch of yours." She's pretty spot on, considering your hand slithered its way to that spot the moment you heard her using that tone again. Unfortunately you find nothing but cool, smooth scales. You rub gently at it, disappointed to find it's no more pleasurable than rubbing your arm was, and that it does nothing to sate the heat filling your whole being.

You whine so loudly and needily that if your mind had any room left for shame you'd want to curl up at the sound of it. Jean reacts quickly, gently rubbing a big finger down your back. "Shhh, it's okay…" She leans in and goes to… lick your horns?

When her tongue makes contact you jolt and then tremble deeply as she strokes it down, thankful for the hand behind you keeping you from falling. "See? Don't worry. You'll be fine." She licks again, slowly, carefully, and you're appreciative because you think otherwise you might explode. This also leaves you with enough mind not melted for a thought: wait, if her tongue is…

You curiously stick two fingers in your maw, and you cry out in surprise before you can even close your lips. The sensation is so different, but not at all unpleasant- it's incredibly relaxing, a soothing sort of pleasure. Combined with the more intense, pulsing feeling of the tongue on your horns, it makes an odd balance that drains the rest of your thoughts as you're made into a shaking, whimpering, happy mess.

You're not sure what you did to earn this, but you don't quite mind. With Jean's happy humming and giggles, she doesn't seem to either.

There's a building feeling in your spine and you're squirming with anticipation; is this your first draconic orgasm? But no, suddenly, all the pressure releases and you hear a solid thump behind you. No orgasm yet, just a nice tail. The thumps continue as it wags and joins your movements.

You do earn it eventually though, with Jean increasing her intensity until a big burst passes throughout your body slowly that stretches every muscle with a big shudder and leaves you a little dizzy. From what you can tell you could absolutely do it again with effort and time, but with everything that just happened at once you're more than content with slumping against her scaly hand after one good one.

She lifts you up a bit and gently lies you down in the little guest bed, and you woozily smile as she looks at you and make whatever pleased noises you can as affirmations.

"Give yourself a minute to come down from that, alright? Cute little newt." She giggles and makes sure to watch over you as you drift off to a nap.

Being a dragon is a hefty change, but not at all unwelcome. It was a lot slower than everything else but you definitely got larger- not nearly as big as Jean still, but enough for her to hold and touch better, enough for you to hold and touch Jean better, enough to require you get your own set of stuff in the cave since Jean's is too big and the guest stuff is too small now. Most importantly, big and durable enough to not worry about Jean crushing you in your sleep if you lay together. Now you get to be her bedtime stuffed animal and also get to be in her massive soft bed.

As things become more and more permanent you both discussed your relationship: you fell in love pretty fast, and you both noted you wanted at least a little equal footing. Just because you're a cute little newt the size of a toy doesn't mean you have to spend every day under her claw, you know! Said size thing made it a little hard, but you found how to be comfortable, so it works.

The End, as Jean calls it, is also its own change to live in. You've explored half your life so it's not too difficult to adapt, but it's admittedly one of the stranger places you've stayed. Plentiful native fruit that tastes delightfully sour, helpful alien creatures with almost magical abilities, and abandoned exotic architecture all around. The soil is somehow good enough to support the seeds you brought with you as well, and you introduce Jean to many foods she likes. Her favorite are pumpkins, which she alternates between biting into them messily and swallowing them whole. Both sights make you more aroused than you'd like to admit.

Some people visit, just as you did, some old and pleasantly surprised to see a new dragon living in the End, some new and already in awe at the sight of one dragon. None stay too long, though, having homes to go back to, villages, cities and towns to see their friends at. They have somewhere to return, while your home was exploration, nomadic, maybe just a search for a forever home. Here, with Jean, was that.


End file.
